


what comes around, goes around

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, villain!fundy visits dream in prison, what troubles might he cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: he knows this game - and yet.
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	what comes around, goes around

Dream _knows_ this game Fundy’s playing at. He understands this. He’s done this before. Done this repeatedly, time and again. And yet. _And yet_. 

“They despise you Dream,” Fundy says, matter-of-factly. “Even Puffy’s lost hope in you.”

“So what of it?” He doesn’t look at the fox. His sob story hasn’t been working for anyone who’s visited him in this prison. “You despise me too, don’t you?”

Fundy snickers. “Ah, so you get it.” Sarcastic. “Of course I despise you too, my _dearest husband_.”

“What do you want?”

“ _’For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part,_ ’“ Fundy quotes.

He pauses for a second. Fundy is _unreadable_ right now. Dream doesn’t like that. Fundy makes him antsy. Restless.

“ _What do you want?_ ” he repeats, managing to spit the words out, finally looking at the husband he’s left at the altar.

Fundy grins at him devilishly in reply.


End file.
